Sleepless night
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Entonces sabe que puede dejar de preocuparse, al menos por esa noche. Porque al día siguiente volverá a preocuparse, volverá a esperar pacientemente a que Arthur aparezca, y volverá a ser tentado en llamar a Ian y preguntarle si no lo ha visto.


**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
><strong>• Titulo:<strong> Sleepless night.  
><strong>• Claim<strong>: Francia x Reino Unido  
><strong>• Resumen:<strong> Entonces sabe que puede dejar de preocuparse, al menos por esa noche. Porque al día siguiente volverá a preocuparse, volverá a esperar pacientemente a que Arthur aparezca, y volverá a ser tentado en llamar a Ian y preguntarle si no lo ha visto.  
><strong>• Advertencias:<strong> Fluff(?). Quizá algo de OCC, hace muuucho que no utilizo esta pareja D: y por cierto, es AU.  
><strong>• Disclamer:<strong> Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya, el resto a mí 3.  
><strong>• Notas:<strong> Quería escribir algo de este estilo desde hace mucho, pero creo que quedó bastante mal...

* * *

><p>Deja de teclear y mira de reojo el reloj, ya es tarde, y Arthur aún no regresa. Se preocupa, claro, pero no es que vaya a decirlo mucho, o que su preocupación vaya a detener a su novio inglés de salir todas las noches y regresar cuando se le dé su gana. «<em>Trabajo, pervertido, ¡Se llama trabajo!<em>», y no recuerda cuántas veces le ha insistido en buscar otro.

Se levanta y va a la cocina, son las tres de la mañana, Arthur sigue en algún lugar de Londres y él, por su parte, debería estar dormido, o estar terminando su ensayo de matemáticas, o por lo menos estudiando para el examen de filosofía pero en lugar de eso se encuentra preparando té y pastelillos para que cuando el inglés regrese tenga algo de comer.

Y a veces parece inverosímil la forma en que pasaron de llevarse tan mal, a tener una relación estable (que a vista de todos era la cosa más disfuncional del mundo). Todo fue culpa de Gilbert, él los presentó en aquella fiesta, y como el mundo es tan pequeño, Francis descubrió que aquel rubio de cejas pobladas era el hermano menor de su mejor amigo.

«_Tal vez debería llamar a Ian… él podría localizar a Arthur_» piensa, y luego deja escapar un pequeño quejido de dolor, el agua hirviendo le ha salpicado y se ha quemado ligeramente la mano derecha.

Escucha la puerta abriéndose y suspira, una expresión de tranquilidad le baña el rostro cuando escucha el sonido conocido (bien conocido) de los zapatos de Arthur contra el piso de madera, pero su cara vuelve a ensombrecerse cuando ve las heridas en el rostro del inglés, y la forma en que la ropa se le ha rasgado.

—Deberías darte una ducha y curarte las heridas, mancharás toda la cocina —le dice el francés con ligero disgusto, pero es preocupación bien escondida.  
>—Esperaría un "Bienvenido a casa", o algo similar —dice irónico el inglés, mostrando su humor agrio, mostrando que está bien y que Francis no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.<p>

Francis hace una mueca, asintiendo con precaución, está todavía preocupado y ante la mirada de insistencia, Arthur sale de la cocina para ir al baño y tomar esa ducha, curarse las cortadas que tiene en los brazos, y ponerse algo de crema en los moretones. Cuando sale de la ducha el francés ya lo está esperando en la habitación con la bandeja de pastelillos y dos tazas de té, y Arthur sonríe con menos dureza.

Ya no está trabajando, y se siente bien llegar a casa y tener la cena hecha.

Conversan mientras toman la cena, y Francis se olvida de su ensayo y su examen, y se concentra simplemente en observar que las heridas, ahora que el rostro de Arthur está limpio, no son ni tan graves ni profundas, y entonces sabe que puede dejar de preocuparse, al menos, por esa noche. Porque al día siguiente volverá a preocuparse, volverá a esperar pacientemente a que Arthur aparezca, y volverá a ser tentado en llamar a Ian y preguntarle si no lo ha visto.

¿Pero qué más puedes hacer cuándo sales con alguien como él? Y Francis siempre está leyendo el periódico, esperando jamás encontrarse con la noticia de que la Scotland Yard por fin le echó mano encima a su novio, o peor aún, que los de la competencia lo hayan matado. Y Arthur frunce el ceño, diciéndole que deje de preocuparse y vaya a terminar el ensayo, o a dormir.

Arthur siempre, siempre se esfuerza en tratar de que ambos lleven una vida relativamente fácil. Hacen las compras de la semana juntos, Francis acude a aquella cara universidad de Arte, salen los fines de semana a cenar y se van de vacaciones todos los años a lugares paradisiacos. Pero él no es tonto, y puede ver la sombra de la preocupación en los ojos azules, y se esfuerza aún más para darle una vida normal, aunque no puede ser nunca muy normal cuando sales con un jefe de la mafia.


End file.
